Reactions & Revelations
by sincerely- scripted
Summary: "Standing behind her, Travis smiled and reached out. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear. With that same hand, Travis's fingers trailed down the side of her face, now tearing up, over her shoulders, down her arm, until reaching her hand." - Katie discovers that Travis has been hiding something from her. The unfolding of the truth doesn't go exactly as planned.


This is a piece someone requested I do a while ago. the reason I didn't post it before was because I wasn't exactly sure how to right it. But I think I got it down now. It was kind of fun mushy fic to write.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was mid January. The frosty New York air nipped at Travis's ears.

Travis tried to ignore the small, square, red box that was burning a hole in his jacket pocket. Is fingers were constantly brushing over the small package since he picked it up from the jeweler over lunch today.

The proposal wasn't exactly what he was nervous for. No, he knew that he loved Katie. He knew since he first met her at camp almost twelve years ago. He just want the reassurance that something wasn't going to go wrong before he got the chance to ask her how he had planned to for the last two months. That's why he never brought the ring home to their apartment.

Katie had an act for foiling his plans before he acted them out. It wasn't her fault usually. Just the wrong place at the wrong time sort of thing. But Travis was not going to let her ruin it for herself this weekend. It was going to be the perfect, most wonderful, beautiful marriage proposal ever experienced.

The couple was going away for the weekend. For the past three years they didn't celebrate Christmas on the real holiday. It was only the two of them. No other family. Well, except Connor. All of their friends had their own get-togethers and parties that they were invited to but they opted out. Katie was busy at work over the celebrations usually and Travis would take an extra shift at the police station so that way the other officers could spend time with their families. It was like they gave a gift to all the people who needed to be together over the Christmas season. Over those past three years they took a weekend off in the time after the merriment to go on a trip of their own, out of the city. Just the two of them, together. The trip was the present they gave to each other. Well, up until this year, when Travis had something huge for his love.

Travis could smell the dust when he walked into the apartment. Katie was already home. The dusty air told him that she had started packing and took the old luggage out of the front closet where they were stashed all year. They would be leaving in the morning on their road trip. This year they were headed up to Vermont. A small, picturesque ski town nestled in the mountains.

Before that however, Travis would have to make it through one night at home with his girlfriend without letting her in on what would be happening. What could go wrong?

"Kate," he called out to her. He didn't wait to hear her answer. He knew she was in their bedroom already and made his way over to the door just to the left of where he stood.

"In here!" she yelled much to loud for he was already at the door.

Trying to be sneaky, Travis snuck up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body. Katie jumped and responded with a giggle.

"You know I hate it when you do that," she reprimanded him. Katie said it with a smile, she wasn't angry at all.

Travis planted a kiss at the base of her neck. "You always say that," he mumbled into the skin there. He looked up to meet her eyes. "But I think you're lying. You love my surprises." Travis smiled a wry grin.

"If I say yes will you let me go so I can finish packing?"

Without a word, Travis put his hands up a little too dramatically and let her go.

"Thank you. Now, I am almost done packing your bags. I knew you wouldn't do it until the last-minute and I want to leave early tomorrow. No lollygagging!" she pointed at him.

Travis was sitting on the edge of the bed taking off his shoes. He feigned hurt, like she had actually insulted him with the truth. Katie stuck her tongue out at him innocently. Travis shrugged off his jacket.

"Okay, I think I am done. Just need . . . ah-ha!" Katie made a quick grab to the edge of the bed. The navy coat limply laying in Travis's lap.

Before he knew what was happening she had the article in her hands. Travis's teeth and fist clenched together. Maybe, if he didn't say anything she wouldn't notice the bulge in the right pocket. How he always let this happen was beyond him.

Katie laid the coat out on the bed to flatten it out before putting it away. Her hand ran over it from top to bottom. Travis could only watch her. He was past the point of no return. Her eyebrows screwed up in confusion. Curious, she put her hand in the opening.

_Well, here it goes_, thought Travis.

Her delicate fingers pulled out the small red box. Katie's brown eyes grew large. She looked at her boyfriend.

"What's this?" She asked.

"You always ruin the surprises," Travis laughed.

Using her thumb, Katie opened the box. Snuggled between the fabrics was a silver circle. White and blue stones sparkled familiarly. They were a familiar blue color. It took her a moment, her mouth opening and closing, but it came to her. It was the color of someone's eyes. His eyes, her favorite color. She looked up to meet those eyes. But he was gone. Moved from his place on the edge of the bed. Katie spun around. Her eyes searching hungrily for his. Then she found him.

Standing behind her, Travis smiled and reached out. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear. With that same hand, Travis's fingers trailed down the side of her face, now tearing up, over her shoulders, down her arm, until reaching her hand. Gently he plucked the small ring box out of her hand.

"At least let me get something right," he whispered.

Slowly, Travis took a step back and got down on one knee.


End file.
